Kiki Chanel
Kiki Chanel is the owner of KOC (Kiki's Organic Clothing), a self-proclaimed fashionista. She is role-played by MiltonTPike1. Description Kiki was a former body builder that abused anabolic steroids, explaining her big build. She enjoyed long walks on the beach and star gazing in the night, just kidding! Kiki was known for causing havoc everywhere she went. She enjoyed hijacking cars, and running from the police in them. She was known for her violent outbursts and very detailed sexual innuendos towards any male she saw. If anybody insulted her in any way she'd make sure to snap back with a quick and violent drag, although sometimes they could become very long and detailed, sending the other person into an "I shouldn't have done this" moment. One of the things she loved to do is impersonate Brenda Pancake, but Kiki referred to her as Breadna. Every time they saw each other it's always a situation to step back from, due to the violent screaming they both did towards one other. Kiki Chanel went into Witness Protection under the name Jessica Glittersnatch, due to Bovice. Everyone thought Kiki was dead because of a prerecorded message system (prerecorded voicemail) on her phone. Kiki now spends her time trying to capture El Tesso and directing her movie about Young Dab. History Deputy Officer of Fashion Deputized by the Rolan Peebody Los Santos School of Fashion, Design and Costume Ethics, it was her duty as a sworn fashion officer of the state to intercede when she sees crimes against fashion taking place. In her fake cop outfit she would pretend arrest Stan Wheeler who had promised her a date along with Jimmy Bending on Mar 27, 2019. On February 12 2020, Kiki was made interim mayor after Eugene Zuckerberg was dismissed of his mayoral duties. This lead to a big gathering at the courthouse steps where Kiki announced her plans going forward as Interim Mayor of Los Santos Notes * Frequently has aggressive outbursts. * Is a professional at judging people's clothing choice. * Enjoys "Sending It". * Frequently steals cars. * Was currently 100k+ in debt, but only spent money on clothing, lockpicks, and bandages - Is presently debt-free from $130,000 as of summer of 2019. * Resided at the Pink Cage motel for years but has upgraded to an Integrity Luxury apartment on Nov. 2019. * Most likely has issues controlling her emotions like a rational person. * Made a deal with Irwin Dundee to stay hidden in the Club to hide from Bovice. None but the Patched members know this. * Kiki has a 3½ - nearly 4 year old daughter named Fran Franky, who sometimes calls random people based on Kiki's phone contact list, and will sometimes answer the phone when people call Kiki. * Was in a four month relationship with Officer Alex Casterman. * Can pull an insult out her metaphorical holster within millseconds. * Will not hesitate to beat the life out of someone that even looks at her the wrong way while dancing on their lifeless corpse afterwards. * If you even breathe on her man, you're as good as dead. * Has a GORGEOUS body. * Usually screams so loud she will break your fuckin' ear drums. Links Video Clips *Stan insults Deputy Kiki *Stan does the line to Kiki *Kiki Chanel Carjacking chant Gallery Deputy of Fashion Kiki Chanel3.jpg Kikichanel.png Kikichanel.jpg Kiki questions Jimmy about labelling her.jpg|Confronting Jimmy Bending and Stan Wheeler about assuming her gender pronouns. Category:Characters Category:Female